1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an optical deflecting device, an image forming apparatus, a vehicle, a method of controlling an optical deflecting device, and a method of adjusting an optical deflecting device, and more specifically to an optical deflecting device that deflects light, an apparatus or structure including the optical deflecting device, and a method of controlling the optical deflecting device.
2. Related Art
An optical deflector drive device may be configured to include a mirror having a reflecting surface and a drive unit including a plurality of continuously meandering beams and a plurality of piezoelectric members respectively provided to the plurality of beams to swing the mirror to deflect light incident on the reflecting surface of the mirror. It is desirable to swing the mirror at a constant speed in this type of optical deflector drive device.